1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to zoom lenses, particularly, to a zoom lens with compact configuration.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile telephones equipped with cameras having a solid-state image sensor, such as charge couple device (CCD), are very popular. Such mobile phones typically include zoom lenses allowing users to have greater versatility in picture taking. However, zooming function is accomplished by moving lenses along the optical axis of a zoom lens unit, which requires a significant amount of space, thus further reduction in size of the phone is difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a zoom lens that has a compact configuration.